You sure?
by normally-challenged
Summary: Clary and Jace have been at odds with each other for years. But is there more than meets the eye? Summary sucks. Sorry! Jace/Clary


**Ahhhh! My first story! Goodness. I'm new at writing...so...please be nice?**

**Disclaimer: I do not anything but the plot. Cassandra Clare owns everything else. -sigh-**

* * *

><p>'First day of school…again,' thought a short red-headed little girl. On her right was a lanky brown haired boy with glasses and on her left was a tall black headed girl. Simon and Isabelle. Her best friends. Since it was the first day of their senior year the three friends walked down the hall of the their school, Alicante High, arms locked with each other.<p>

The trio of best friends looked as normal together as a sci-fi nerd did a runway show in France. Isabelle, like always, looked perfect. She was wearing blue skinny jeans with black boots that went up to her knees, with a purple and pink designer off the shoulder-type shirt. Her make-up was perfected so that it matched her outfit perfectly and making her ice blue eyes stand out. And, like always, her beautiful black hair was left straight down her back. She looked like she belonged in a fashion magazine.

Simon on the other hand looked like he belonged in someone's basement playing video games. He wore a gamer shirt that said "I'm from Albion" on it. Jeans that looked like they had seen better days, with rips and tears all in them. And his beat up, old slip on Vans. His hair was sticking straight up at all different angles. There was no taming it.

Clary just looked like she was trying to be like both of them. She was wearing skinny jeans, like Isabelle, but instead of boots she was wearing her old converse high tops that she had had since freshman year. On her upper body she supported a rock shirt that said "Abandon All Ships" her second favorite band. She had a chain that hung off of her pants that connected to her wallet in her back pocket. Yes, she knew that was a guys thing but she hated purses. She looked like a punk kid from the 90s but with no make-up. She hated make-up. Her flame colored hair, that was all frizzy and curly, only made her jade green eyes stand out even more.

The three friends had home-room together. Like always. They weren't sure how it happened since their last names were Fray, Lewis, and Lightwood. Lewis and Lightwood were understandable, but Fray…well, Clary didn't complain. She loved being with her best friends. In home room they got their schedules for the year, and being seniors they only had to go to five out of their seven classes.

Simon:  
>1st English-Wood.<br>2nd Algebra 3-Mainly  
>3rd Band-Kingsly<br>4th History- Gaipo  
>lunch<br>5th gym-Smith

Isabelle:  
>1st English-Wood<br>2nd History-Gaipo  
>3rd Trig-Mainly<br>4th Art-Peterson  
>Lunch<br>5th Drama-Wells

Clary:  
>1st English-Wood<br>2nd History- Gaipo  
>3rd Trig-Mainly<br>4th Art-Peterson  
>Lunch<br>5th Library assistant

They all had first period together. But Simon was sad as he looked at the other two girls' schedules. He didn't think it was fair that they got to have so many classes together. But he wouldn't complain, too much.

The bell went off and they left for first period. English with Ms. Wood. She was the worst yet best teach ever. She was boring but you could get away with anything in her class, plus she didn't assign you to a seat. She let you pick. Because unlike all the other teachers she said that they "had graduated to wearing big-kid pants and were mature enough to pick where they sat." Like at every other school in the country, the first day was nothing but teachers going of what they expected in their classes. It was boring.

As soon as the bell rang and the students were released from first period, they made a dash for the door and tried to get to their next classes without being late. As Clary, Simon, and Izzy were on their way to their second periods, they were right next door to each other; they ended up running into someone. Well actually it was more of Clary running into said someone and falling to the floor. As she was about to get up a hand was stuck out in an offering to help her up. She pushed it aside and went to go say something rude to the person who knocked her down but as soon as she looked at his face her remark was forgotten.

She had looked into the most beautiful, golden eyes ever. Too bad her thought of them being beautiful was gone as soon as the owner opened his mouth to say:

"I know I'm a chick magnet but I didn't think I could make girls fall to the ground at the very sight of me."

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Let me know?<strong>


End file.
